


BeastWars_100 Prompt: Waspinator

by Tundra (DragovianKnight)



Series: BeastWars_100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Beast Wars: Transformers
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/pseuds/Tundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles from beastwars_100's "Waspinator" week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BeastWars_100 Prompt: Waspinator

**Title:** You Can Never Ever Ever Get Away  
 **Tentacles:** eight  
 **Author's Notes:** *whistles innocently*

"What do you think it is?"

"Wazzzpinator not know." Frankly, Waspinator didn't _want_ to know. It was big. It was fast. It had tentacles.

Megatron wanted _him_ to go investigate it.

"Waspinator! What is the delay?" Megatron demanded from the safety of the beach.

"Wazzzpinator going," Waspinator sighed, and reluctantly flew out over the waves, until he could see the enormous, dark shape swimming just beneath the surface.

Then, all he could see was an uprushing spray of water, and _teeth_ , and tentacles surrounding him.

"Hmmm. Something less bite sized this time, I think, yesss. Inferno! Fly out and investigate."

 

 **Title:** A Process of Refinement  
 **Author's Notes:** Well, he has to have learned something from all the times he's been blown to pieces.

"And then," Quickstrike said, gesturing with his cobra head, "it burned a hole in my..."

"Ugh, too much information," Blackarachnia interrupted with a grimace, turning pointedly back to her station.

"Sorry, sugar bot."

"Two head got away lucky. Last time ant bot went crazy, Wazzzpinator wound up cooked _and_ in pieces." The little bug sighed gustily. "Spent forever in CR tank."

"Ya do look like ya bounce back pretty good."

"Lucky us," Blackarachnia muttered.

Waspinator ignored her, preferring to focus on Quickstrike's compliment. "Wazzzpinator repair protocols upgraded every time Wazzzpinator get blasted," he said proudly. "Top of the line, now."


End file.
